Remember Me
by Pageturner123
Summary: After going missing for the whole of summer Rose returns, having only a blank memory of what happened her to after being kidnapped months earlier. What happens as her memory trys to claw its way back into her life, one memory triggered of a white dress and a handsome stranger. Leaving her with the questions what really happened to her and who can she trust to help her remember?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FanFiction! I have had this idea for a story, I am going to try it out and see what people think, so please review and let me know what you think. This chapter is just a little feeler, see what people think and if it should be continued.**

***I don't own Vampire Academy* the only thing I own is this plot line - disclaimer for the whole story DONE!**

**PLOT - After going missing for the whole of summer Rose returns, having only a blank memory of what happened her to after being kidnapped months earlier. What happens as her memory trying to claw its way back into her life, one being triggered of a white dress and a handsome stranger. Leaving her with the questions what really happened to her and who can she trust.**

Chapter One

The light shone painfully into her eyes, temporarily blinding her, her whole body ached with pain and she felt extremely disoriented. There was a faint beeping sound that was getting progressively louder and a mask was tightly strapped across her face. She could hear voices, no doubt talking about her.

She tried to remember why she was here, but she hit a blank wall. Nothing. The last thing she could remember was Lissa waving goodbye after the maths exam, then just blank

Curiosity may have killed the cat, but Rose didn't care as she sat up. Or attempted to, her whole body ached like she had been beaten to a pulp. Plus she seamed to be tied down by various machined, her head swam as she was forced back down by a kind looking nurse.

"Rose rest, your safe. Your in the hospital, you are going to be okay just rest. No one is going to hurt you." Her 'soothing' words just created more questions add them other to the hundreds that she already had and she was very confused.

A blankness swarmed around the edge of her vision, something told her to try and fight it but she struggled to as she fell into unconsciousness, surrounded by yelling voices.

It's just a dream, it's just a dream. She repeated the mantra over and over again to herself. Although she some how couldn't believe it. It's a memory, it's the past. She told herself as she took all her anger out on slamming down the alarm clock snooze button, hard. Rubbing the sleep out her eyes she told her that she wasn't going to get a good nights sleep again for a while. The reoccurring dream was always the same. It was the only thing she could remember from her whole summer, waking up in the hospital, beaten half to death, with absolutely no memory of how she got there.

"Rose are you up?" Her mother called, she had been obsessing over Rose for the last few days, but had returned to her usually I-don't-really-parent type, nor bothered to Rose anything about her father. But today she was returning to school, her mum wasn't keen for her too, but she needed to normalcy. Plus her mother was getting really irritating, and she was loosing her mind stuck in the house with her.

"I'm awake mum." She called rolling her eyes, as she climbed out of bed and pulled a brush through her dark chocolate hair, as it fell in waves around her shoulders. Stumbling into her bathroom she washed her face, careful not to press too hard again the bruise and the cut that was tapped on the side of her head. Brushing her teeth she attempted to part her hair in a way that covered them but it was useless, sighing she headed back into her room as the radio blared to life.

She went through the clothes in her wardrobe and pulled on the first pair of jeans she saw, wincing as the brushed again a large bruise on her leg. Grabbing a T-shirt she pulled in over her head awkwardly, trying to not press against her banged up ribs. She yanked on a pair of socks, and her usual battered converse, before heading down stairs for breakfast.

"Are you sure your alright this morning?" Her mum asked, her hair was pulled into a tight bun as she dressed in her security guard uniform, she may have been short but she made up for her height with her formidable nature, she was able to deck a man who was a foot taller than her. Rose nodded as she took the pills from her mum and swallowed them with the water on the table, before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"I'll give you a lift, you grab your stuff, we leave in five." Her mum replied sinking the dishes in the washing up. She turned her attention back to whatever she had been doing before. Huffing Rose headed up the stairs, mainly her mum just wanted to forget the whole thing had ever happened.

Rose rushed up stairs grabbing her bag she roughly shoved her school things in, throwing her apple core in the bin as she rushed down the stairs, cursing that she should have left more time to get ready, like she did every morning.

"Rose are you coming?" Her mum called impatiently, muttering profanities under her breath Rose rushed downstairs grabbing a jacket as she raced out the door.

-LINE BREAK-

Pulling up at the school gates everyone stared at her, knowing exact who it was. Whispers spread in waves through the crowds, as they all fished out there phones to filter the news out amongst the rest of the student body.

"You have your phone and keys. Lissa said she would drop you off later. Promise me you will let no one into the house later." Her mum chased, her voice frantic with worry.

"I promise, I will be fine." She comforted her mum, trying to hid to condescension from her voice. Jumping out the car she slammed the door, rather harder than she have, everyone stared at her. Almost as if they were waiting for her to run or scream.

"Take a picture you saddo's. It will last longer!" She yelled dilibratly catching everyone's attention in traditional Rose Hathaway style, before flashing them a grin and stalking into the main building to try and find her locker.

She barely made it to her locker."Rose!" A blonde bullet raced towards her, embracing her tightly in a hug, crying as she hugged her and causing a huge scene. "Lissa." Rose greater her with a wheezy breath, trust her to barrel directly into were her bruised ribs were.

"Don't." "you." "dare." "scare." "me." "like." "that." Lissa complained as she hit her on the arm.

"I'm sorry Lissa. I'm so sorry." Rose hugged her, much more softly this time.

"Jeez Rosie you know how to cause a scene." Christian greater her as he jogged to catch up with Lissa.

"Yeah Rose you did scare the pants off us." Eddie chirped in as he joined them.

"Missed you idiots too." She laughed at them as she opened her locker. "So what happ..." Eddie was cut off by the sound of the bell. Secretly thrilled Rose shot them an apologetic look.

"I have home room with Alto, see you in Biology." She waved as she headed to her classroom.

The stares followed her as she walked, followed by fingers flying over the keyboard, spreading the gossip like wild fire.

"Seriously I will break someone's phone!" She screeched as they all scurried away like mice.

"It's going to be a long day." She muttered to herself putting on the bravado face.

"Yo Stanny. Did you miss me!"

**So let me know what you think? It's going to be a few chapters before I get to the main storyline. I'm a big girl I can take the criticism.**

**Until Next Time (hopefully)...**

**pageturner123**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I owe you guys a chapter, it honestly just slipped my mind in the post exam bliss! But here you go as promised, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for all the support and reviews. I got rid of all the typos, sorry I just wanted to get the story up as quickly as possible.**

Chapter 2 

"I'm knackered." Rose moaned as she collapsed on Lissa's sofa. Her bag clattered against the floor as her body sunk into the soft leather.

"Soda?" Lissa asking before fishing the drinking out the fridge, and

tossing her one, regardless of Rose's response.

"Cheers." She muttered the ice cold soda was nice and relaxing despite the day she had had. Nothing about it was relaxing at all.

Lissa brought the bowl of crisps over to her, before flopping on the sofa next to her. Lissa had a huge house that she usually shared with her rich parents and brother. But Andre was away at collage studying some kind of politics degree and her parents were in the international relations and were always away. Therefore Lissa practically had the house to herself. Which led to the whole gang crashing at her house, Rose especially.

"You wanna talk?" Lissa questioned gingerly nibbling on a crisp. Rose knew this had been coming, there was no way she would just get away with a hug and some angry half-hearted punches.

"Lissa...I honestly don't remember anything. The last thing I can remember was saying good-bye to you. Then waking up in the hospital months later."

"You don't remember anything? Not even a tiny flicker of something?" She asked concern evident in her voice, all the rumours that had circled the school had run them ragged all day. Rose just remained silent for a moment, her gaze fixed at the empty can.

"Nothing. But I obviously pissed someone off to end up beaten to a pulp." Sighing, she hated that all she had was a huge block in her memory and nothing to fill it will apart from wild estimates that her imagination had dreamed up.

Lissa gave her a sympathetic smile and squeezed her had gently, apparently she had learnt not to hug her so hard like a boa constrictor.

Silence filled the room, neither girl really new what to say. Lissa still had questions but had let her go easy tonight. Lissa would get the answers she wanted when Rose got them first. The awkward silence was interrupted by a loud grumble from Rose's stomach. Causing both of them to collapse into fits of laughter.

"I will order the pizza. On me." Lissa stood up and headed into the kitchen. She knew what Rose would eat, the only question would be if there was any left for her to eat as well. "Yes I will get an extra large pepperoni." She called from the kitchen as she dialled the delivery company.

"Until it arrives. FILM TIME." Lissa squealed as she skipped back in and stuck in a DVD, before returning into the kitchen to refill the bowl with popcorn and bring more soda. Rose rolled her eyes, there was no way finicky Lissa wanted a film and pizza night, but she was obvious doing it for her. The gesture brought a smile to her face. She had missed there girl time, at least it didn't involve shopping.

Rose reached for the remote as the title sequence for Sweet Holme Albama rolled onto the plasma screen. It was obvious now, it was her favourite sappy film, but she knew better than to argue. Personally she preferred Die Hard, but at least there was the pizza.

Lissa tossed her a blanket before nestling the bowl between them, as Rose gave her a look but Lissa shrugged her shoulders. "The pizza will be here in 15 mins. Now I want to concentrate!" She gestured to the screen before turning back to the TV.

"You have seen this at least a thousand times."

"So? You like it."

"I like the punch."

"Suck it up, the pizza will be here soon."

Before long they were both whooping and cheering at the end of the film. Along with them both smiling sweetly at the cute pictures they accompanied the credits.

Lissa sighed, "Right missy I need to get you home." she announced clearing the empty bowl away. "Yes you can take the left over pizza." Lissa answered before Rose even asked the question.

"Cheers Lissa."

Rose reluctantly scooped up her stuff before trudging out to the car. Lissa raced through the rush hour traffic getting Rose back to her house quicker than she anticipated.

"I'll pick you up at 8, see you in the morning!" Lissa waved as Rose got out the car, giving her a soft smile. "Enjoy that make up work." Rose stuck out her tongue in response, as Lissa drove off, honking her horn as a reply.

The light in the kitchen was on as Rose threw her keys in the bowl. Nodding at her mum as she bustled around the kitchen, "You eaten?" Rose just shook the nearly empty pizza back in respond before turning to head up the stairs, before muttering an excuse to her mum, she really wasn't in the mood to be partially mothered.

"Sin squared x is equal to sec no.. cosec or tan." Rose mumbled to herself as she was working her way through the trig problem.

"Crap!" She yelled angrily as she hurled the pen at the wall, this problem had been bugging her for the last half an hour. Giving up she tossed the rough working in the bin before climbing into the shower. The hot water soothed and calmed her tension from the day allowing her to relax.

Stepping out she surveyed the damage. The bruises were various shades that littered her body, the cut on her head was up tapped up covering half her forehead and not forgetting the deep markings indicating her broken ribs. She dry swallowed a sleeping pill before putting her PJs on and clamouring into bed. Silently praying for a dreamless sleep, waiting for it to drag her under, making her forget about her day and the blank spot that clouded her memory.

"Feeling better?" Lissa questioned as she handed her a donut and piping hot Starbucks mug. It had been there morning routine for the last year or two. Instead of replying Rose devoured the food as Lissa laughed before switching on her radio, letting the music blast through the car, before speeding down the road.

"I take that as yes. Did you manage to catch up? Lissa reply as she pulled up the hand break as they were stuck in a line of traffic. She knew Rose wasn't a morning person, but after a donut and coffee she usually cheered up.

"Trig hates my guts." Rose moaned sipping her coffee as she slipped on her sunglasses, in an attempt to hide the worst of her facial injuries, they looked marginally better than yesterday. Marginally.

"You'll get it eventually, don't worry sweetie." Lissa comforted as they pulled away.

"It sucks, why do I need to learn Trig?"

"Because...erm. Hold that thought I need to park." Lissa muttered as they pulled into the parking lot, doing her best to dodge the question.

"You don't know!" Rose taunted Lissa as she swung her bag over as they walked towards the cafeteria before class.

"You don't know either, so it's not a crime." Lissa was a stickler for rules and always being prim and proper her parents nearly had a heart attack when she had gotten a A-. In contrast Rose's mum just wanted her to pass everything, something she was happy to do, especially returning late in the term.

"Carefully Lissa. You don't want to hang around with unsavoury characters." Camilla's voice echoed above the noise in the morning quad, her eyes judging Rose flicking up and down.

"Camilla how I missed you delightful comments." Rose groaned as she turned to face her. She lead the 'royals' the schools mean girl clique that ruled the school.

"Run away to become a whore? No wonder they threw you back. Exactly what your father did to your mother." She spat, as a crowd began to gather round them, it was no secret what had happened between her parents.

"Say that again." Her voice turned to stone as she dropped her bag to the floor, taking a step closer and clenching her fists tightly at her side. The cackling barbies laughed as if her threats were empty.

Camilla's teetered closer, her heels causing her to be at least a foot taller than Rose. "At least if I went missing people would bother to find me."

Eddie had joined the mass of people around them, but managed to somehow move quicker than Rose. He grabbed her fists and pulled them behind her, before she had a chance to swing. Camilla and her group chuckled as they headed to home room, seeming bored with playing with Rose.

"I suppose I should thank you, but I won't as I really wanted to pummel her." Rose complained as Eddie released her.

"Next time I won't stop you." He countered as he passed her her bag from the floor. She gave him a sad smile.

"Come on Rose, ignore her. We are going to be late." Lissa supported as she emerged from the dispersing crowd.

"Yippee! Another day of stares, whispers and judging looks." Rose faked happiness as they headed up the steps to home room. But many of them had already had their glimpse of her, so the hushed voice were quieter. At least it was a start.

...

"Are you sure it's her?" The photos looked like her, apart from the gleam in her eye was gone. There was just a blankness, as if she was missing something. Him. His heart ached despite the way they met.

"I promise you it's her." He replied coldly as he helped himself to a glass of scotch from the side of the office, finnishing it off with two cubes of ice. Before flinging another photo onto the desk. The anger coursed through his veins, as he studied the photo.

"They did this?" His heart was beating rapidly inside his chest, as he surveyed the damage , but he knew much worse was hidden under her clothes. Her medical report was buried under the aray of paper that littered the normally pristine desk.

"Does she remember anything?" He asked downing his scotch before getting another and sitting opposite the investigator on the couch.

"Nothing. Amnesia." He took other swing from the glass swirling the ice around the now empty crystal.

It took him a few minutes of silence to formulate a plan. Standing up he retrieved two wrattling objects from a secure lock box on his desk and handed them to the investigator before downing his drink. "Get these to her. We need to jog her memory. I have a plan. Can you help me?"

The investigator took the objects and pocketed them, indicating he wanted to follow through with the plan. "Well go on then Mr Belikov. Time is money and you are paying me after all."

"Indeed Mr Ivashkov. Indeed."

**So what did you think? Hope you enjoied it! Please review! Plus the next chapter maybe have Rose's memory return. Maybe. ;)**

**Until Next Time...**

**Pageturner123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry I case anyone thought I had fallen into a black hole or something. I haven't! But I have just started University! It's amazing and crazy and hard work but I LOVE IT! I am assuming you don't want to hear about my drunken antic's (I don't even what to hear or think about them, yep that bad).**

**On with the next chapter!**

Chapter Three

"This is so stupid." Rose complained as she rested/hit her head on the desk. They were all sat around a table at the cafeteria and Rose was still attempting to do make up work. It had been 3 days and she felt like the pile of work she had was just getting bigger and bigger.

"Seriously how hard can it be?" Christian mocked as he snapped up the worksheet. His eyes scanned it as he mouthed what it said to himself, in an attempt to figure in out. Before giving it back, with a bemused look on his face.

"It's easy."

"So what's the answer then?"

"What's the point in telling you? You need to work it out yourself. That's the point of make up work."

"You have no clue do you."

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Sooo don't Chrissie."

"Oh I do Rosie."

"Oh pack it in both of you." Lissa interjected, they were forever bickering. Even though Lissa would never admit it she liked how they treated each other, they argued like siblings but when it came to anything serious then they would defend each other to the death.

Rose ducked her head back to her work and muttered profanities to herself. The biology was impossible! Who cared about the role of reverse transcriptase in HIV viral replication.

"I bring refreshments!" Eddie yelled, triumphantly whilst placing a variety of drinks on the table, causing everyone to grab their drink replying in various forms of thanks.

"Hey!" Rose moaned as her eyes scanned the messed that used to be her near stack of papers now littered across the desk.

"Sorry Rose." Eddie said, ruffling her hair gently, which earned him a scowl. "By the way have you seen the new student?" Eddie asked, gossip usually spread like wild fire, especially if it was about Rose.

"Isn't he the kinda older exchange student person? I think he is Polish." Lissa replied, contemplating as Eddie nodded in reply.

"Yeah Camilla was complaining about how hot, sexy and experienced he was." He said as her flutter his eyelashes in an attempt to look sexy, casusing the whole table to burst out laughing.

"Come on the describe the handsome devil." Christian joined in with his best high pitched girly voice.

"Do you loose a Y chromosome chrissy?" Rose mocked as she drank her soda, giving up on the work, although she had gathered it into a neat pile.

"Oh Rose your such a tease!" He flirted back jokingly, touching her arm. "So tell me all about Mr dreamy!" He continued turning to Eddie, flinging his arms about like one of the overexcitable cheerleaders.

"Personally I prefer Adrian, but your not really my type." The accented voice made them all jump. He was tall, about 6 foot, with striking deep emerald green eyes, the deepest Rose had ever seen. His hair was a shiny chestnut brown and styled in the artfully messy way that know doubt took a long time to get right. But most annoying for Christian he was stood behind them and had heard everything.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr Alto said to find you at lunch?" Adrian contiuned, looking slightly nervous but still with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

Christian was still frozen in shock, Rose and Eddie in a fit of giggles and failing to hide it, but Lissa saved the day. "Of course Adrian it would be our pleasure." She gestured to the seat next to her and Rose as Lissa moved her stuff onto the floor.

"Cheers." He muttered softly sliding into the seat between them.

"So Adrian tell us more about yourself?" Lissa asked fluidly, she was skilled at sorting out awkward situations, such a diplomate. Most of them had regain their composure, apart from Christian.

"Erm well what would you like to know I guess?" He shrugged before digging into the rather greasy and cheap pizza on his plate.

"Where are you from?" Eddie asked, sipping slowly from his drink. Shooting glances at Christian

"Romanian but we have lived in Virgina for a few months until we moved here." They all nodded in understanding.

"Why did you move?" Rose chipped in, making a face at Christian, who still hadn't recovered.

"My Dad got promoted and we followed." Her grumbled seemingly annoyed at his father.

"What do you think of the US?" Lissa asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder, in an attempt to stop it going into the remainder of her food.

"It's alright I guess. I'm just used to something a little different." He shrugged finishing the pizza. Before a cloud of high-pitched giggles erupted behind them.

"Have you met our adorable cheerleaders?" Christian asked gesturing to the table of girls throwing him 'sexy' looks from across the room. He had finally come back to life.

Adrian snorted in laughter, "They have been throwing themselves all over me. I just wanted to talk and meet some new friends." He said flashing a grin at them and did his best to ignore the table behind him.

They chatted for the rest of the lunch hour, asking about his childhood, growing up, his old life and his life now he was in the US. After a few minutes he felt like one of the gang. There was a collective sigh as a shrill bell cut off any further conversation, everyone shoved books into bags and rubbish onto trays before trudging off to afternoon lessons, hoping they would fly by.

"Oh the joys!" Rose moaned as she and the others joined the stream of people exiting the cafeteria.

"What do you have next?" Eddie asked, as they were bumped between the crowd .

"Erm... Algebra?" Adrian checked against a rumbled piece of paper he had pulled from his pocket.

"Same. You can walk with us." Lissa offered as they all headed up the starts to their classroom. Bumping and pushing through the swarm of people trying to get to lessons before a detention slip came their way.

"Sorry." Adrain muttered as he got shoved into Rose causing her to hiss in pain.

"It's not your fault. ARSEHOLE." She yelled verminous at the offending group who were the main cause of the shoving.

"You alright?" He asked carefully holding her arm gingerly to help study her.

"I'm peachy." She said, forcing a smile on her face, as they continued to class.

"Be nice." Lissa whispered not so subtly to her as they entered the class, Adrian had gone to talk to Mr Smith.

"I am." She replied with an innocent look.

"My arse you are." Christian snorted as they all sat and their desks, Adrain a moment behind them sliding into a seat next to him.

"Watch it sparky. Unless you remember July 16th?" She taunted, referring to an incident which held enormous influence over him.

"You wouldn't." He countered.

"Try me."

"Pack it in!" Lissa hissed "Both of you!" She interjected before Rose opened her mounth to say something witty.

"See you're making all the guys run away Chrissy." Rose taunted, once Lissa had turned away, knowing exactly which buttons to push. Winding each other up was how they showed that they cared for each other and besides it made her forget the last few months, not that she could remember them anyway.

"Rose." Lissa warned, flicking her pen back and forth like a teacher scolding a naughty child.

In reply Lissa got an eye roll with a grin, which she took gladly. Before turning to the front as Mr Smith started.

"Right finish your lunchtime conversation! Your on my time now, and I have a pop quiz for I want the homework on the desk to be collected as I go round." He begun as he waved a stack of paper at the class.

There was a collective groan, "You did finish the homework didn't you?" Lissa whispered leaning back to talk to Rose, without turning her head.

"Course I did." Rose scoffed in return, taking mock offence in Lissa's accusation.

Reaching into her bag to get her homework, her hand touched something causing her to gasp in shock.

Lissa whipped round along, with most of the class. "What's wrong?" Her voice had turned to stone.

"There is something in my bag." Rose replied, her voice wavering slightly as she reach back into her bag, her hand shaking as she did.

She pulled out two wedding rings. They were beautiful. They didn't appear to be gold, but either silver or platinum. The first was thiner and had a braided diamond pattern around the majority of the ring, which twisted up to wrap either side of a large gleaming circular diamond. The second was slightly thicker ring that had a similar pattern, almost like a rope twisting in either side onto a central band of diamonds running around the middle of the band.

Rose could feel her heart hammering in her chest and her breathing shallow, and her head begun to spin, flashes of images fired instantly through her neutrons to quick for her to fully understand. Lissa was a sucker for diamonds, and was inquisitive enough to actually ask what everyone was thinking, "Who's are those?"

"I think they are mine." Rose muttered before passing out.

**Ohhhh so what to you think? Please review I love to read them, they mean so much and help to motivate my writing.**

**Until Next Time...**

**pageturner97**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the update being late, I did finish this chapter and one for Back to Brecon Beacons then dropped my phone and smashed the screen into lots of small pieces damaging the phone internally. So for 2 months I have patiently waited with a brick phone until my contract came up this week so I upgraded to the new Samsung Galaxy J5 and I am in love with it. Anyway I am very sorry according to my memory this is what the chapter was like. I hope you enjoy it, and the wait being worth it.**

Chapter Four

"Slowly. Ivashkov. Repeat. It. Now." Dimitri growled down the phone, you could actually hear him pacing up and down. Trying to get rid of the anger that made Adrian very glad that he was on the other end of the phone.

"I did exactly as you asked." He replied shortly in fluent Russian, he was not so secretly gland that no one else spoke it in this school.

"and..." He growled again even more aggressively, anxious to figure out what had actually happened.

"She found them during class. Figured out what they were. Then sort of passes out." He muttered uneasily waiting for the gossip royals to pass by, giving them a flirty grin and dropped it the second they walked past.

The string of profanities echoed down the phone, he pulled the phone away from his ear briefly, the foreign tongue making them sound harsher and more irritated than there translated counterparts. "How is she?" He asked eventually the harsh tone still hanging on the end of his words.

"I don't know, she is with the nurse now, but I haven't heard anything since. This was about 45 minutes ago." He replied hoping to calm his angry boss.

"Find out. Quickly." He barked and cut the phone off. Adrian sighed putting the phone into his pocket and kicking off from his position leaning against the wall.

Everyone knew that Belikov was a difficult man to work with. He was stoic, and notorious for having hard to read emotions, being gruff and uncaring wasn't uncommon in his business deals. But he defiantly was a really hard arse when it came to this Rose.

He took a deep breath before he began to wander towards the nurses office, that would be the best place to figure out what had happened.

"What the heck is taking so long?" Lissa screeched in frustration as she stalked back and forth outside the door. The others stood either side of the doors, eyes following Lissa as she paced.

"Do not even think of telling me to 'calm down' or 'chill'!" Her voice turned ice cold as she waved a threatening finger in there friends direction. Halting the words before they even left Christians lips.

Adrian chuckled under his breath, maybe Belikov could take a leaf out of this girls book she seemed formidable when worked up.

After a few more minutes of tense pacing and glancing at watches, the nurses door swung open carefully.

"She is conscious and asking for Lissa." The nurse barely had time to finished speaking before she dashed through the door.

"Hey Lissa." Rose muttered tiredly from her position on the bed. She was slightly paler than normal and had a wicked bruise forming on the side of her face, other than that she looked normal.

"I though I asked you not to do that ever again." Lissa quipped but gave her a careful hug. Before sitting next to her on the bed.

"I didn't disappear, I fainted." She replied quickly, sticking her tongue out at Lissa.

"Anyway are you okay?" she asked, her voice taking a softer tone, before turning to the nurse to get confirmation.

"She has a slight concussion, and is staying here for an hour or two more so I can keep an eye on her. But I can't speak for her mental health and we would need to confirm with a doctor. I will give you a few minutes to talk." She uttered before sliding out of the office, obviously giving the girls some space.

"Do you have them?" Rose asked, apparently when you collapse in class they don't think getting your bag is important. Lissa nodded before handing Rose her bag and passing her the rings.

Rose took them gingerly and past them over her fingers, playing with them, studying each one of them.

The smaller thin band had an engraving on the inside "Dlya money mechty Roza." Rose read, pausing breifly passing the ring to Lissa for inspecting. "to my soul mate Rose." Rose translated "Moye serdtse v tvoikh rukakh." She read off the wedding band before handing it over. "My heart is in your hands." She translated again.

"So they are yours." Lissa replied shocked as Rose took them back, sliding them both into her ring finger.

"They are."

"So you are married?" Rose nodded cautiously waiting for Lissa to reach.

"I didn't even get to be a bridesmaid." She complained throwing her hands up into the air. Rose grinned, trust that to be her friends reaction. "What was the dress like?" Lissa squealed, Rose rolled her eyes. That was the response that she expected.

"Honestly I don't remember, exactly. I remember him, how we meet, but the wedding and later. But some events are still a little fuzzy." Rose rambled afraid to stop talking encase the memories she had so precious recovered disappeared.

"What is he called?" Lissa finally asked, as if the wedding dress and wedding party weren't the first questions that she asked.

"Belikov, Dimitri Belikov." She replied a smile creeping its way into her face.

A small knock on the door was followed by the nurse poking her head round the door. "Miss Dragomir, you need to let Miss Hathoway rest. Come back after this period and I will release her." The nurse smiles escorting her out. Lissa was afraid to leave her, but the stern nurse ushered her out regardless.

"Enjoy chem without me." Rose teased as Lissa exited, pausing in the doorway only to have the nurse shoo her out quickly before shutting the door.

"Now you need to rest but NO sleeping." The nurse threatened waving a thermometer at her as she lay down.

-linebreak-

"Can I go now?" Rose complained she had been sat here for hours, twiddling her thumbs, all for a little bump on the head.

"Take care, we werd unable l reach your mother so make sure someone can stay with you for a few hours." The nurse ranted before allow Rose to rush out the door to Lissa's arms.

"Please tell me we can go?" Rose asked, bouncing on her feet before hugging each of her friends quickly.

"Yes we can go." Lissa rolled her eyes before linking her arm in Rose's and the two of them skipping down the corridor. Lissa covering her left hand, so no one saw the rings.

They got half way out the door before she turned around, spinning on her heels. "Sorry Lissa, I reeeaaallllllyyyyy quickly need to run to the restroom! Meet you at the car in 5?" Rose explained before running off back into the main building. Lissa didn't have time to argue but sighed and headed back to her car.

"Hey Rose is it? How are you feeling?" Adrian greeted her as she skidded round the corner, not paying attention to where she was going.

Rose took a short sharp breath glanced left then right before slamming him into the wall. Hard.

"Woah! What is going on?!" He screeched very unmanly, his hands held up in a surrender as Rose held her forearm pinning him at the throat to the wall.

"Cut the crap. Ivashkov." She sneered his surname. "What does he want?" she sneered again pushing harder against him.

"What does who want I...I..I...don't understand? Are you nuts?" He stuttered fear glinting in his eyes.

"Yes that's why you are still standing upright. Tell me what he wants or so help me..." She threatened the challenge clean in her eyes.

"Who wants? Let me go you crazy bitch." He attempted to free himself but was still pinned, he glanced left and right, struggling to understand where everyone had vanished too.

"Now I am a crazy bitch. But I am a crazy bitch who wants that phone number, and who had you pined against a wall. So hand. It. Over." She growled softly.

"Back left pocket." He mumbled as she held him, her other hand snaked around him. Bringing them dangerously close. "You might wants to be carefully or a certain husband might think about chasing me down for adultery." His eyes told the story of the two of them tumbling in the sheets and hers are just rolled in irony.

She fished out the phone before giving him a sultry smile. Then socked him in the crown jewels. He crumbled into a pile on the floor, tears slowly began streaming down his eyes and his face contorted in pain.

"Next time you mention anything to do with me and you. It will be much worse. You talk about my husband again or your boss, its best not to get up." She trailed off coldly before she began skipping back to the car.

She spun back at the most second before slapping him across the face, just as he attempted to stand up. "That's for going for a married women." She hit him again, a punch this time. "And that's for thinking your my type." A grin spread across her face as she headed back to the car.

"Lets go Lissa!" she called slipping on her sunglasses before Lissa cranked the stereo, and pulled the two of them out of there.

"Pizza?" Lissa questioned as she stopped at a light.

"Course, plying me with cheese and pepperoni always works." She grinned, knowing another full onslaught was coming.

Eddie, Christian and the others had left them alone. Knowing better than to piss off princess Dragomir. They would have their answers then and only then, after Lissa had hers.

'_Hey honey I'm home. Miss me_?' She typed quickly hiding the phone out of view. She chuckled to her self, her husband better watch out. She was back. With her memory being better than ever.

**So what do we think? Hope you liked it, if you didn't sorry! Next instalment is planned and just needs to be typed out, as soon as we get some reviews its good to go!**

**Thank you so much for your continued support!**

**Until Next Time...**

**pageturner97**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for such wonderful reviews, they make my day and push me to write (and ignore work that I should really be doing).**

**To Dina, thank you for the review! She doesn't hate him she is teasing him. Plus they are all human, they just call Lissa a princess due to the way she acts. The royals is the name of the school clique in ours it was the plastics.**

**I want to thank each and everyone one of you for all the amazing reviews.**

**Anyway enough with the note here is chapter five for you great readers**.

Chapter Five - 

"Come on let's Google him." Lissa urged as she whipped out her phone typing the name in before Rose could protest, but she leaned in anyway, slightly afriad of what it would throw up.

Luckily the web wasn't too horrific, this time. Most of it was about the Belikov Corporation, the multinational company that he had built up from nothing. Although the wiki page did have some things wrong, but she didn't feel the need to elaborate.

She did comment and add things as Lissa read out loud, which Lissa listened too intently, wanting to know more about the guy who had stolen her best friends heart. She has been dating Christian for a long while, meaning Rose had accidentally walked in on Christians pale butt one too many times. Rose was one of those who had kept her chastity belt tight even though she had briefly dated some of the school's jerks, but never cross the line. Although she always replied with snarky and flirty comments that when accompanied by all the curves she possessed, made all the guys drool.

It did report that he was married, images showed the wide platinum with a row of diamonds round the middle on his finger, and that she had stayed out of the spotlight. It did have her name Roza Belikova. Which didn't surprise her after she had been rescued they had tried to keep her out the limelight, but published her name to the keep the hounding press out the way. Unfortunately it had had the opposite effect with them all clamouring to try and get a picture of the couple, all they had managed to get was a blurred picture of her hair and a flicker of the light blue dress she had been wearing. Yes a dress.

"My best friend is famous!" Lissa squealed, as she began dancing around the room.

"I have one brief mention on a Wikipedia page."

"Its more than I have." Lissa shrugged before clicked off the web page. Not forgetting to copy the link ready to send to everyone else.

"I want to know more, that is what the web says, but I want to know through your eyes."

"There isn't much Liss."

"You are married, I am also assuming you have lived and slept together." She raises her eyebrow at the comment implying that she need to the do the best friend thing of details about their sex life, something she wasn't too keen on doing. "You must know something."

"Fine." Lissa's puppy eyes where too much, plus at least it was only Lissa. Christian would no doubt have some non so wise cracks about this. "He is an amazing cook, and nearly everyday makes this blackbread that is to die for. He is obsessed with westerns and even owns a black duster, but how he wears in all year round is beyond me. Finally be aftershave is the most heavenly scent, it lingers everywhere and just a wiff makes me feel weak at the knees."

If it was at all possible Lissa's grin got even bigger. "Hang on it said your name was Roza Belikova, but your name is Rose?" Lissa caught on slightly slower than she should have.

"Roza is Rose in Russian and Belikova is the female form of Belikov." She explained knowing the next question.

"Does your mum know?" She asked wincing slightly at her mum's reaction.

"No way and I will tell her in my own time." She cautioned before she slid of her rings and pocketed them.

"Aren't you going to wear them?" Lissa nodded to the pocket she had just put the rings into.

"Course l am. Just not around my mum and maybe not in school."

"When are you going to see him again?" Lissa asked as she began to look around the room for the car keys. Rose nearly laughed picking them up from the coffee table she had left.

"I honestly have no clue. Soon maybe this weekend, I will call him later." Rose replied as she jangled the keys in Lissa direction.

"Sometimes you are like my guardian angel, why don't you call him now! I am sure he misses you!" Rose bit back the retort that there was no way she would make it to heaven, let alone an angel.

"Liss my head is killing me and I am exhausted I need to figure things out before contacting him. Please can you give me a ride back?"

"Course I can, but I still need more answers and I have to meet Mr Russian God." She grinned taking the car keys before leading them to the garage.

Her mother had left a note on the side saying she had been called into do the night shift at late notice, luckily for Rose. She scribbled down a reply before heading upstairs.

She checked her phone, nothing had come up, she knew him better than to reply by text. Adrian the idiotic PI would have reported in already and have arrangements in place.

Screw. That.

She changed into skinny jeans, long black boots, and a blouse that she had long since banished into the back of her wardrobe. Brushing out her hair it fell the natural long waves down her back. She grabbed her phone and keys before sliding her window open and shimming down the drainpipe. It was stupid of her mum not to move it or Roses room, as it gave her a secret way in and out.

Not that her mum was in, but it had been odds than meeting her mum coming in with no explanation. She wasn't ready to tell her mum any of what happened. She doubted if she would ever be able too.

Her hands were shaking by crazy, her breathing was erratic and she was struggling to get it under control. The lift dinged as she entered, the best thing about living in a penthouse was that no one else ever used the lift. Plus the doorman had recognised her imminently and helped her in. He was obviously shocked at her appearance but was trained not to say anything other than "Good Evening Mrs Belikova' unless spoken too.

Come on get a grip. The mantra repeated over and over again in her head attempting to calm down. Tear threatened to spill out of her eyes as the stress began to mount. She wiped the imaginary ones and readied herself as if she was going into battle.

The ride only took seconds but it felt like it was hours, the slow hum as the cable pulled her up the floors. The numbers flashing asending with the lift. She checked her phone once more, before stuffing it deep into her pockets.

The rather loud ring reverberated around the lift, the doors then opened revealing the apartment that they shared. It opened onto a huge open plan living room with the skyline painting a picturesque backdrop with space the sun setting over the sky, reflecting the colour all over the crisp white walls. A spiral staircase stood to the left leading up to the mezzanine balcony that contained the master bedroom and en-suite. It came out in front of the minimalistic monochrome kitchen, with a table at the far end looking out onto the city. The lounge area was dominated by the sofa and giant TV that was mounted on the wall. She knew the other rooms that it tailed off too, with an outdoor area that was just beyond that.

Plus this was just that city apartment, it was closest to the office not to mention the holiday houses he also owned. Nervously she staked out the lift, trying to avoid showing it. He hollowed heeled boot giving away every step on the hard wooded floor.

Knowing where he would be, she turned off down one of the corridors until she stoped short of the only door with a light on. 'Your Rose Belikova now get a grip', she steeled herself before storming through the partly open door.

"Your security sucks." She complained as she stalked into her husbands office. That was one of the only times she had seen him completely gob smacked. His mouth hung open, showing off his well past 5 o'clock shadow. His long dark hair had come free from its loose ponytail that he usually wore and framed his rugged face. His chocolate brown eyes where startled but quickly he regained composure.

"They are trained and told to let my wife in. They don't suck for letting you enter." He failed to mention her would have a word with them about not ringing up to tell him she was coming up. Then again she was his wife and it wasn't their job to keep track of her, it was Ivashkovs, who was dangerously close to loosing himself a job.

"You should cut their pay as well as your lackey. It was remarkably easy to slip his leash." She teased as she sat in one of the chairs and propped her feet up on the desk.

"He is there to keep an eye on you and protect you." He stated coldly as he walked round the desk to greet her. "Why do you never just let me protect you?"

"I can protect myself!" Rose argued hotly crossing her arms over her chest, unfortunately pushing her breasts up giving him an even more provocative view.

He scoffed sitting next to her in the other chair. "You got beaten to a pulp, my actions of having you tailed and protected are completely rational." Sitting up he leaned into her inspecting the damage.

Knowing defeat she leaned into allow him to inspect the wounds. "You know who did it?" Rose asked her tone attempting to phrase the question. He nodded hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer.

"Who took me the first time?" He nodded glumly fetching a glass of scotch, and grabbed her one too. She took the glass quickly and downed half, instantly forgetting about her age and the pain medication she probably shouldn't mix with alcohol.

"Do we have a plan?" She asked putting back the now empty glass. He took advantage of the situation and wrapped his warm arms around her from behind leaning his head on her shoulder. Even though there was at least a foot in height difference. Rose instantly sunk into his arms.

"You stay here, and never." He paused briefly laying a kiss on her neck.

"ever." Another kiss

"leave." Another kiss. Rose had to take deep breaths to steady herself, they did anything but calm her down.

"Tempting." She purred "But I can't just disappear again." It was her strangely warm in the office. She spun round landing herself directly in his path, her arms snaked up his and wrapped around his neck even if she did have to stretch slightly.

"I know." He conceded but backed her further into the cabinet until her back was in line with it.

"Trust me." He whispered softly, his eyes lost in hers.

"I do." She replied even softer, her eyes lost in his.

**Mwhahaha sorry! But you did get two updates in a week luck readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will contain a flashback to what happened when she was taken. I will alternative between the present day and what happened when she was taken after a chapter or two but it will be clearly marked.**

**Thanks for ready please review!**

**Until Next Time...**

**Pageturner123**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!

YES - I am Alive!

YES - I should have updated ages ago (oopsy)

YES - This chapter is worth the wait.

Soooooo I hope you like it! Thank you do much for all the continued support! Your GREAT !

Chapter Six -

His lips against hers pulled her from her sleep. His warm muscular arms were wrapped around her, making her feel warm and safe.

"Morning Mrs Belikvoa." He whispered trailing kisses down her neck.

"Morning Comrade." She smilied snuggling into his arms, tucking herself into the look between his chest and muscular arms. She shot up imminently, a little too quick, sending pain shooting down her side. Ignoring it she rolled over to her beside table.

"Crap!" She yelled as she launched herself out of bed and frantically started searching for her clothes. Before she remembered she lived here and practically faceplanted into her walk in wardrobe.

"Calm down Roza. It can't be..." He trailed off before copying her motions of hurrying to get dressed.

"Personally I blame you." She accused as she hopped her way into skinny jeans.

"As I reacall you were the one who was begging for more." He smirked hinting not so delicately at the previous nights activities.

"I wasn't the one who couldn't wait until we got upstairs." She counted as she pulled a top a little to harshly over her head, causing a small hiss to escape her lips.

His head whipped round at the sound straight away, his eyes scanning her for any damage. "I'm fine." She scoffed as she ran down the stairs to try and find the rest of her things, him following her like a little duckling that was already a beautiful swan.

"Don't forget this." He stood shirtless as he tossed her the new iPhone, well technically her phone. Smiling she pocketed the phone before pulling him in for one more kiss that made every fibre in her being want to climb back into their bed and not let him leave.

"Tonight." He called breathlessly as the lift doors began to close.

"Tonight." Rose replied equally struggling for composure. She knew the car would be outside, which was a relief, at least she was bruised already, the hickys would blend in. She would just have to get her own back. Tonight.

She got back to her mums house just in time, she scrambled through her window, and pulled off her top ready to change it.

"Rose you are going to be late." Her mother called as she opened the door.

"MUM! I will be downstairs in 2 minutes." She yelled as her mum shut the door and she pulled a regular grey t-shirt on. She took a deep breath as she ran a brush through her hair and simultaneously put her books into her bag.

Quickly she changed her boots for converse as she ran downstairs, and flew out the door to were Lissa was waiting.

"Did you oversleep?" Lisss questioned as she handed over the Starbucks and donut.

"I had like 5 minutes to get ready, the fact I am talking to you is a miracle." She laughed as she ate the donut at record speed, which was an achievement considering it was her. She smirked a little technically she hasn't lied to Lissa.

Lissa chucked she pulled away, sipping her own drink that was most likely empty for the amount of time she had been waiting.

"So have any plans to contact Mr Dreamy?" Lissa asked arching her perfectly near eyebrow.

"No I haven't spoken to Dimitri." Ross replied rolling her eyes and her nickname for him even though Mr Dreamy was very accurate.

"Are you going too?" She asked changing head and darting her eyes to Rose poignantly. She had a devious grin spread across her face that looked like it belonged.

Rose scoffed softly, "Of course I am, maybe later today." She shrugged cautiously as she sipped her Starbucks like it was the last thing in earth.

"Pleaseeeee can I be there?" Lissa paused for a second, "You know for moral support." She smiled sweetly.

"I would love it if you were there, whilst I talk to him on the phone." She emphasized the 'on the phone' part as they pulled into the car park. The whole school seemed to instantly turn to them as they pulled in. No doubt they had heard about yesterday's gossip.

Steeling herself she grabbed her bag and stepped out the car, with Lissa mirroring her, on the other side and linking her arm and they heading towards their lockers.

The whispers chased behind them as they walked, similar to the first day she returned. But she flipped them off, even if she wanted to punch them all.

"Ignore them Rose." Lissa whisphered as she spun the dial around her locker and popped open.

"No I was going to take notice of them all." Rose mocked as she put her books into her locker, sticking her tongue out mockingly.

"Rose can't stop taking notice of me!" Christian mocked as he kissed Lissa on the cheek, leaning against the locker.

"I think I'm the man of her dreams." Eddie chimmed in.

"No I'm pretty sure its me." Adrian smiled tenativly as he joined the gang.

"You guys are totally wrong, the person of my dreams, is Lissa." She smirked, wrapping her arms around Lissa and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Rose! I'm sorry Christian, Rose is the one for me." Lissa played along, before they all doubled over laughing at Christians expence.

"Officially offended." Christian stated as they all begun laughing again. "Come on, we better head off before we get a detention slip." He sung playfully as they all sauntered off to home room.

"Awww I think I hurt his feelings, what do you think Eddie?" Rose teased, slinging her arm around him laughing.

"Hhhrrrmmm I think we might have Rose, Adrian?" Eddie bounced the question around.

"He does seem a little off, but then again I'm the newbee." He shrugged as he attempted to hide the snigger.

"Ha Ha Ha. Such a comedians, I'm so lucky to have friends like you." He yelled over his shoulder to the giggling hyineas behind them.

"You love us really CHRISSIE!" Rose replied with an equal tone, her lip twisting up in a smile.

The bell rung as they darted through the door and took their seats, mocking Christian as they did.

"Your on my time now. Zip it!" Stan snapped, slamming a pile of paper onto the desk, as the final 2 or 3 people darted in, taking there seats.

Silence echoed around with sniggers danced under people's breath.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL DOUBLE THE AMOUNT OF HOMEWORK YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE SET."

That made them all quieten down. "Right here are some questions to fill in as we follow today's video." He began by passing them out, and set up the projector.

Rose scoffed this was easy as pie, watch a video and right a few answers down apparently everyone else though similarly to her.

The lights dimmed softly as the projector hummed to life, casting an eerery glow over the whole class. She sneaked her phone our of her pocket, making sure the screen was the darkest it could be, so it wouldn't be detected.

Without looking down and keeping one hand on the desk, she automatically typed out a text before sending it and returning her eyes to the screen.

She jotted down a few answers, as she picked up the loose trail of the video she wasn't watch. Neither was anyone else. But he didn't care as long as the did the work and didn't bother him.

Her phone softly vibrated, as she checked it ' phase 2 all clear for tonight'. A sly grin spread across her face. These idiots wouldn't know what or who hit them.

Mwhahaha, sorry this has been stuck on my phone for ages. But I hope this makes up for it! If not I'm sorry the next one is coming shortly...

Hope everyone is well!

Until Next Time...

pageturner123


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear all my wonderful readers I am so sorry for the delay. It has been a while, too long. I hope you haven't forgotten about this story as I haven't. **

**Please enjoy this chapter, with my apologies.**

Chapter 7 - 

The day had been long and by long she meant long and tedious, everyone way glaring at her and whispering the rumours went much better.

"Come on Rose, its not that bad." Lissa tugged gently on her amor knowing that the day had taken a toll on both of them.

Lissa had finally stopped asking questions about Dimitri, and given her a break just before lunch, knowing that she obvious needed to time to figure it out.

"Do you think you could drop me straight home? I'm tired and fed up and I promise I won't do anything without telling you." She explained as they stopped off at Lissa's locker.

Lissa gave her a questionable glance, you could see the clog turning in her head. "Course I will, are you sure thats just it?", her eyebrow attempting to arch with the question, but just made her look confused.

"Yeahhhhh, plus I need to start on this latest mountain of work." Rose replied, gesturing to her bag that weighted the same as a small child.

"Alright then" she smiled softly linking her arm through Roses as they headed out to the parking lot. "I could also do with a night of school work." Lissa admitted as she clambered into her car, flinging her bag into the backseat.

"So its not just me then?" Rose teased lightly as they joined the inevitable que of traffic.

"To be honest since you have come back, I have been a little distracted." She grinned sheepishly as began hunting around her glove compartment for what Rose assumed to be her phone charger.

"Awww I always knew I was a distraction." she grinned Lissa plugged her phone in triumphantly, and handed it over to Rose to pick the music.

"Really?" she asked as the que began to edge forward, this was rare even for Lissa.

"Just be nice." She replied as she revved to car rearing to go, pulling out onto the main street.

Rose grinned evily, but her smile soon dropped, as she realised her music taste was limited to all LIssa approved music. But she chose the least offensive song and let it play through the speakers.

"Is your mum in?" Lissa asked she pulled up, eyeing the house warily as if her husband was hiding inside, or worse the people who took her.

"No, but she is on her way back now, so will be back in the next 20 minutes." Her puppy eyes pleaded with Lissa, as she undid her seatbelt.

"Fineeeee. But I better see you tomorrow morning and have a message telling me exactly the moment your mum is home." She conceded as Rose leaped out the car, practically sprinting through the door.

"See you ON TIME tomorrow morning." Lissa called as Rose closed the door waving through the window, giving her aa thumbs up, as she pulled away.

Her mum was defiantly not going to be home in 20 minutes, more like 2 or 3 hours. Dumping the school work she was obviously not going to do but the doors she strolled into the kitchen, helping herself to a donut noticing the lack of food in the fridge.

After a quick shower, as she didn't have a chance for one earlier or the night before. She sat down on her bed with her phone and stared at it for a good few minutes before doing anything.

She grabbed her regular phone and gave Lissa a quick text that her guard dog was back, before setting it out the way. It vibrated in response, which she ignored, as she began to flick through her iPhone.

It has lots of pictures of her with high end 'friends' at various charity events, business meetings and celebrities parties. Her wedding pictures and other contacts were on it. Most importantly it had his mobile and the office line.

The line rang a few times before she was put through to switch board and she typed in his extension code, getting sent through to his assistant.

"Good Afternoon, Mr Belikov's office. How can I help you?" He asked, even though her caller ID was flashing on his phone.

"Good Afternoon it's RB for him." She said sugar sweetly, as she waited for his reaction which he wouldn't let show through his voice.

"He is currently in a meeting.' He replied curtly.

"Well I would like to talk to him, urgently" She responded in the same manner with the same bitchy sugar sweetness.

"I will pass the message along and see if he wants the call. Please hold." He replied, not waiting for a response before the hold tone play its annoying tune, she really had to get him to change that.

"He will take the call, transferring." Rolling her eyes she waited for the connection.

"Roza, my darling. How are you this afternoon?" He purred softly, no doubt playing a cat and mouse game with the person in the office.

"I'm doing alright actually, I miss you." She purred in return, waiting to punch herself as she heard her voice.

"Miss you too, is there anything else you wanted?"

"Just wanted to confirm our dinner reservation, you still up for my choice this time?"

"I will have to concede to that, but don't you have an appointment before is that or is it tomorrow?"

"The appointment can be moved, dinner is set then for tonight?"

"Can you move it tomorrow, so we can have a night of just us?"

"That sound peeerrrrfect I will see you this evening, ready for 8?"

"Of course darling, see you later."

"Bye."

With that she hung up, noting the next stage of plan would commence tomorrow, but meanwhile she had a dinner to get ready for, and her current wardrobe was severely lacking.

Leaving a note for her mother saying she was with Lissa, she head back, she had a dinner to organise.

She was sat at the breakfast bar, as the sunset behind her. Her figure hugging slacks and crispy blouse with her mothers nazar, fitted her like a glove. He hair was down in waves, she was toying with both it and the glass in her hand, as the radio flowed through the apartment.

The lift dinged as he stepped off, immaculately dressed despite coming straight from the office.

"I have missed seeing you at home." He greeted as he leaned over giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I have missed being here." She smiled, getting up to greet him.

"So where are we going for dinner?" He asked wrapping his hands around her waist, cocooning her in his arms.

"Surprise! We are are having dinner on the balcony, ordering in which should arrive any minute. What do you think?" She asked tentatively, eyebrow raised.

In response his hand wrapped around her neck, brushes he long waves out the way, and tilted her head up to meet his lips, the faint taste of coffee on them as she tangled her hands in his hair, pulling the closer and deeper into the kiss, not wanting to come up for air. Like an intoxicating drug, with him straining with the effort to keep his hands where they were, like a true gentleman.

"That." He said breathlessly, "is exactly what I needed to hear."

She smiled, relieved she had got it right. "Glad I got it right."

"Take out from Max's?" He asked releasing her slightly.

"With a bottle of '98 Saint Emillion in the fridge." She smiled as he jaw slackened in surprise.

"I'm impressed" he smiled, as the intercom buzzed.

"Sir, we have a deliver from Max's for you?"

"Send it up." He buzzed as they separated, and she grabbed the wine from the fridge setting it on the table, fiddling with the music as she changed it to a classical station.

He took the bags from the delivery guy and handed him a tip, without him even stepping off the elevator.

"If you follow me." She beckoned, shaking her hips as she walked up the stairs towards the balcony off the bedroom.

The cityscape was illuminated by the twinkling lights, carving out the buildings and roads, the sound of cars honking their music. Despite the cold temperature, the heat lamps radiated enough to keep them warm.

Candles flickered on the table in between the wine, water and shot glasses. A double cooler, sat on the side already containing a diamond covered bottle, which the wine joined.

The water sat on the table, along with the flowers and candles, as she took the bag from him and plated up the food, on their plates

"The Iordanov, perfect.' He grinned, as he poured them both a shot of vodka.

"To love." They toasted crossing arms and downing the burning liquor, before taking their seats and tucking into the food and wine.

"Who was the client today?" She asked as she pinched some fries off his plate.

"Someone who needed reminded of my family values." He pause taking a sip of wine "Plus who was boring me, so I needed some entertainment."

"Talking of family have you spoken to your sisters or mother?"

"They aren't aware of the current situation, but have missed you. I was thinking of inviting them over once we are a little more settled?"

"I would like that, I miss Vik."

"Offended. I don't trust you two." He scoffed, knowing what his sister and wife would get up to. Alone.

"Someone scared?" She teased, winking at him as a siren blared past them.

"A little." He agreed laughing. "Do you remember when..." he trailer off as both of them, descended into fits of laughter, getting back into their old routine, just things had been.

or until tomorrow's bombshell dropped.

**A nice little romance and fluff for you, until the next chapter ramps it up a gear. Please review and push me to write, **

**I love it! **

**Thank you for each read and review**

**Until Next Time...**

**pageturner97**


End file.
